Rue
by cathniss
Summary: This is rue's part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the hunger games.**

**You have read the start, so I really don't bother to write the start over again. So we jump all over too Rues thoughs when she get makedup for the parade.**

I get moved in too a room were I meet my prep team. I don't feel sure of these people, but they start talking once I get in. Giving my body all sorts of comments, suddenly I feel unsure if they mean it good. But I gues that it means they get more job. Making them happy, makes me happy. Half an hour later I stand alone in the room. A grumpy lady gets in. Big blue-green hair, and many colors all over her face. "okey, Since you are from 11 you have to get something with flowers. Look here" she shows me a sketch book. It's a short-long dress, green "backround" and flowers twisted around it. Without me notising it, she has walked over to a closet were she takes up the dress. "It's gorgues!" she says. And I agree. It is beautiful.

I pool it over my head, and see myself in the mirror. "it really is!" I say. "sit!" I do as she says. Now I'm scared. That angry voice didn't really make me safe. Or, safer than I'll be out on the arena. She puts on some makeup, and let my hair hang down. My prep team comes, and lead me out. They really look grumpy. Mine and tresh' horses are white. We walk up.

In the front I can shimt a light. The doors are opening. I feel excitement, and it flush up to my head. We are getting close. And… There we're out! Suddenly I hear something like a flame building up, and I get scared. I turn my head, and there, the girl from ditrict 12. I see her go up in flames, but shes not getting burned! Tresh gets my attention to the audience. I hear cheering. Problebly sence the girl behind me is on fire. The girl on fire. I smile, I wave. It's over. I got a kick, of all the excitement. We get leaded up to our rooms. 11th floor, I dress of, and lay down in my bed. I shrimp together like a ball, and fall a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, thinking I'm home again. But the dream ends quickly when I see Pixie come in and say "wake up! Breakfast now!" She runs over to Tresh' room and I hear the same yelling.

I jump up, as usual, or as mom said, "You woke up as a sunshine Rue" I really miss her. Suddenly I burst in to tears. I miss her, I MISS HER! I quietly say "mom?" hoping that this is a dream. I hear Pixie yell again, and I run to breakfast. It's training day today. Home it's just another work day. I sit down, right beside Tresh. It's a delicious mango soup with a lot's of fruits and cheeses. It's a meal I only can dream of having home. An avox come in and put some bread on the table. "Rue? RUE!" Pixie yells. "Did you hear what I said?" she yells again. "n-no.." I said, very scared. Everybody is so grumpy! Except Tresh, he is just quiet.

I'm done eating, and Pixie follows me and Tresh down. A lot of tributes are already standing waiting. "Hi! I'll be your chef trainer, and there are several post's to go on" a lady in red say. I'm just standing there. Then I see the girl, from district 12. She and the boy turns there head over to my direction, and the boy say something. I can see that he says my name. Though I'm not really sure. They stay together everywhere. I just stand there. Watching them. At last I get myself over to a post. Berries, I learn witch one are dangerous, and some of them is actually quite delicious. I know most of them, but some are new. I stay at this post a long time. A bell rings, and The times out. Now it's lunch. We take the elevator up to the lunch place. I sit down, and starts to eat some egg. After eating I walk up.

So this was a very boring chapter, but I couldn't find anything else to write about, so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i own nothing of the hunger games

Soon people will go in to the test. The jury are going to jugde and give you points of something you are good at. I know what I'm going to do. "district 5, go to the jury" a metallic voice says. It's a long time to wait. But I sit patients and waits. People are starting to go. And soon there only me and district 12 left. " district 10, go to jury" the voice say. Oh no, it's me next! "District 11, go to jury" Tresh walks fast over to the room, and in he disappear in to it. It goes a long time, when I see him go out. I runs over to the room, and it tickles in my body.

When I walk in, I see the jury. They seem bored, but I smile and some wave back. I walk over to a bar* and start to jump up, I swing over and round, and jump here, and there. The jury watch interested at me, it's so fun. Just like being home. I swing and forget where I am. When I get back to myself, I jump down. The jury says stuff like "awww" and "so cute" I smile and walk out. When I get out I run up to my room. It was just so fun!

*bar: A horizontal pole that gymnasts use to swing and climb on.


	4. Chapter 4

Pixie fakes me up, and strech. "wanna see the points" pixie talks to me, like I'm a child. "yeah!" and I talk like one. We sit down, and turn the TV on. Okey.. yes.. mhm..

ME! 7 points! Me! I hug pixie, and she smiles, and hug back. Without thinking, I run over to Thresh. He smiles at me. I jump in to his arms. He's so big! We play around like brother and sister. I laugh loud, so my prep team looks at me. But the thought get back at me.. That the arena.. It's just… Some trick! But I'll get sponsors. I just know! It rushes thru me, all the happiness. All the evening I smile, and I laugh. Thresh plays with me, and laugh.

Well.. Not long but ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for little writing! I just got a lot on school and stuff now -.-'**

All this playing, makes me happy, and I don't care if I die or not, out on the arena! It's just not worth it to worry about it!

Pixie walks in. And I can see that she's happy! I just know so. " Good night now" she says, and kisses my forehead. "Good night" I say, and slowly walks over to my bed. I fall a sleep at once. I don't have bad dreams. And I don't worry about the games. I'm just peacefull.

"It's interviewing day! Wake up!" My eyes open slowly, when I hear pixie yell, with that little voice. But still, I wake up, and dress on. Fast I run over to breakfast. "Hello Rue.." the grumpy lady says. I still don't know her name! One in my prep team says that her name is maddy. Yeah.. "I'm going to fix you soon, for the interviewing. But first you can go with pixie!" Maddy says. "ok" I say, and smile! Interviewing soon!


End file.
